


The Prey

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	The Prey

His prey was wounded, crouched behind the big rock but not completely hidden from the hunter.  He had managed to scramble away. Watching from a distance the hunter feigned nonchalance mixed with acute senses that told him there was movement.  He groomed his nails, all the while aware of the diminishing life beyond.

A rustling sound caught his attention, he twitched imperceptibly; he wasn't distracted.  The prey was still there, the object of his hunt nearly vanquished.

"What are you looking at?" Napoleon had caught his partner transfixed on something.

"That cat, he's after something."

"THRUSH?"

"One can only hope."


End file.
